My little Sister Rewrite
by thefreakinsideyourhead
Summary: "Sakura is acting strange" "What do you mean by strange?" "Well, this morning she was talking to someone, but I really couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, she has been avoiding us, she quit from the ANBU and this morning I think I saw her eyes turn grey, besides I think she's hiding something from all of us" R&R please xD Rated k for now, will change to T later


**Hey there! As I promised, I wrote again this story, so I hope you enjoy it…  
and if you don't or you're just going to flame and shit…I really don't care about those opinions, if someone likes this then I'll continue writing :D and by the way…this will be different than the original I had…but I'm making this so the story won't get boring and because I kind of screwed up the last one :P well, this first chapter might be boring -.-' but I can assure you the next ones won't be that boring :P  
Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_****_

**Akatsuki Base 7:00 A.M**

It was a really pretty day, the birds were still sleeping, Konan was making some coffee and Pein had NOTHING to worry about.

"_I wonder if my imouto is doing fine" _Pein thought for a brief moment, remembering his little, cute, moody, sweet and adorable little sister. He really missed her, at the beginning, he had offered her to join the Akatsuki, but she refused, saying that she didn't want to leave her friends behind, Pein got angry, but then he started thinking about his death, and he knew that if he died, his little sister would be alone in this stupid cruel world, and she was going to need friends, so that was the only reason he let her stay.

"Pein, is everything all right?" Konan asked his soon to be husband. Even though he was her fiancé, she didn't know much about him, every time she asked him about his family, or if anything interesting had happened to him, he will avoid the subject and answer with a "Hn" which reminded her of the Sharingan user of the organization.

"Hey Konan, what day is today?"

"If I'm not mistaken, today is March 28th, dear" After saying this, Pein quickly stood up, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and did a couple of hand signs that Konan knew too well. Pein was going somewhere, and it seemed that he was going somewhere important, so she grabbed her ring and tried to establish a connection with Pein, since the rings were connected to the other member's minds, it was actually pretty easy to use, you just thought of the face of the member you wanted to talk to and BAM! You were able to talk to him telepathically! How cool is that huh?

"**Pein, where did you go?"**

"**Konan, remember all those times you asked me about my family?"**

"**Uh yeah..?"**

"**Well, today you'll meet my sister"**

The connection was cut, but Konan didn't have to hear more…she was so damn excited! FINALLY SHE WAS GOING TO MEET HER FIANCÉE'S SISTER! Ohh! There was going to be another girl in the organization! Konan felt so relieved! She could finally have a sleepover and well, those things normal girls do and yeah…

Since Konan was so god damn excited, she started jumping around the kitchen. She could have sworn that this, was the best day of her life, or that's what she thought until she realized that she still had the empty cup of coffee in her hand. Konan looked down and just stood there in shock.

Damn! Now she had to clean! And she still had to go to the market to buy some groceries so they could have a perfect welcoming dinner for Pein's sister! Yay! Everything was going to be perfect!

"Hi Konan-chan! How are you? Tobi saw you were jumping around and Tobi wondered if you would like some help to clean up the mess you did, Tobi doesn't like it when there's coffee spilled on the floor, it makes Tobi's socks wet and stinky " Tobi said while pouting, well, despite the fact that he had his mask on, he was pouting.

"Uh yeah Tobi, I would really appreciate if you can help me with that!" Konan didn't like Tobi that much, but she was the only member to have more patience with him, besides she sometimes felt kind of bad when she saw the other members bullying him, he was just a cute stupid moron idiot adult with childish attitude.

"Yay! Tobi will go and get some towels" Tobi quickly ran off to get some towels, forgetting about asking Konan again about her well being and yeah…

**Konoha, Haruno's residence 9:15 AM**

"Ugh" A sleepy form under the covers groaned. It was just too damn early to be up!

"I sometimes swear I'm a fucking vampire…fucking sun, I absolutely hate it" The sleepy amm _thing _got out of the bed to reveal a young teenage girl with messy pink hair, pale skin, petite complexion and sleepy emerald eyes. She glared at the sun that was entering her bedroom. She absolutely hated the sun, and waking up at an early hour.

Usually she would wake up at 2:00 pm if she wasn't needed for a mission or if she had to train or work, but in days that she knew would be troublesome and boring, she liked to wake up until 2:00 pm.

"SAKURAAAAA! ARE YOU UP YET?" Her brother, Naruto, yelled through the black door. Ugh, there was already a lot of troublesome thing going through her head and she didn't need her brother's loud to cause a headache.

"Yeah, I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be down in a few minutes" Sakura said while gathering her clothes.

"_Ugh, I can already tell that this is going to be a troublesome day"_ Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose while thinking this

"**We seriously need to stop hanging out with Shika, his "all of this is troublesome", "tch that's too troublesome" thingy is getting to us!" **

"_Inner, shut the fuck up and get back in the box, I seriously don't need a headache right now"_

"**Hmpf ok"**

And as Sakura said, she only took a quick shower; she knew that if she stayed more in the shower she would probably fall asleep under the hot water.

She carefully stepped out of the shower, like really fucking carefully, since she didn't want to fall again, all of the previous week she had been falling because she slipped or just because her scumbag brain told her that there was a poor innocent insect on the way and she didn't want to kill that poor innocent insect, but in reality her brain was just playing mind tricks on her.

Sakura took a long sigh and proceeded to dry herself and quickly change into those military cargo pants and her "This is my Zombie killing shirt"

She quickly got down stairs just to find her brothers (Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto) all sat down and with a cake in the middle that said "Happy Bday Saku…Now eat the cake before Naruto gets Hungry"

Now, she just had to laugh at the last part, she had the best brothers in the whole world.

Sakura smiled sweetly, then took out a knife and cut her own piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" her 3 brothers yelled.

"Thank you so much guys!" After saying this, Sakura cut each of her brothers a piece of cake and when she was going to give them their piece of cake she hugged them. Her brothers enjoyed the hug, because they knew that Sakura didn't really liked much giving or receiving hugs, so they hugged her back just for a few seconds.

"Hey Sakura, we're sorry, but we have a mission and we won't be back in a week" Shikamaru spoke up, not being able to look at Sakura's eyes, He felt bad for leaving her alone in her Birthday.

"It's okay Shika, don't worry" Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino looked at Sakura with a "We're-really-sorry" look, but Sakura didn't mind at all, she knew they had to attend to their mission, besides the 4 of them were ANBU's so their missions were really important.

After 15 minutes of talking and laughing and yeah, ShiNaShi (as Sakura liked to call them) said their goodbyes and yeah and went to their mission, leaving Sakura alone.

"Hmm I guess I'll watch a movie" Sakura went to their living room and stared at their large collection of movies…they were all stored on a folder named "Lol we're pirates!"

Yeah, they didn't own an original movie, Shino downloaded the movies, and since they had this thingy were you could connect your computer to the TV and well, yeah, Sakura was really bored.

She decided she was going to watch "The Corpse Bride" it was one of her favorite movies.

"OMFCAT YOU VICTOR ARE AN IDIOT! GO AFTER HER! TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY OR I'LL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR FINGERS THEN I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR- hey I know you're there, come out! It's been too long since we last saw each other and I really fucking missed you!" Sakura completely forgot about the death threat of Victor to find his brother, that bastard always liked to hide…tch what an asshole, seeing she was really tired from doing nothing and then hiding like that so she could find him! Agh! How troublesome!

"Ahh, I see you haven't forgot me yet, imouto" A dark shadow said, taking a few steps to the "evil sun" so Sakura could clearly see his brother. As soon as he stepped out of the shadows she ran into him, gave him a bear hug, released him and punched him.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS? FUCK! NOT EVEN A GOD DAMN LETTER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS?" Sakura continued to yell at him, but Pein just smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry imouto, I'll explain to you later, but now, I want you to start packing, you're going to be living with me from now on" And before Sakura could make any complain he cut her off "You will be living with me, no complains, I don't care if all of your friends are here or not, I need to tell you a couple of things and teach you a lot of things. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday imouto" Pein finished this smiling, Sakura smiled sweetly at him until Pein took out the Akatsuki cloak. "And this is your birthday gift, from me, to you! :D"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sakura said taking the cloak with disgust.

"No, you know that I don't do those kind of things"

"Agh, I knew this day was going to be troublesome"

_****_

**Okay so what do you think? I told you that this was going to be different from the other one, let's just say that I kinda screwed up the last one, it wasn't exactly what I had on my mind, but this one will be better.**

**Please go check out my other story, the last chapter. It's called new start, you will find almost every answer you may have there, and if you do not, well, you can always send me a message and yeah…**

**Please review! And sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes and yeah…**


End file.
